drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Endric Liander
Handle: DhaiMon Name: Endric Liander Sub Division: Hand of the Light Age: 19 Place of Birth: Alanay, Tarabon Appearance: At around 5'10", Endric is of a size that puts his elder brother, Stanislas, to shame; a life of fasting and piety sees to his slenderness. Despite this, iron determination shines in his deep-sunk, dark blue eyes, as is proclaimed by his rigidly kept hair and beard. Personality: Pious, silent, determined Strengths/Weaknesses: A slight tendency to dogmatism... = Character History = Endric was born as the second of two children to the Lord Azan of Alanay. Quickly, quite early on in his life, he grew to accept the thread which was woven for him as far as succession of House Liander's estate and Lordship was concerned. Those were to be his brother's, Stanislas's, domain. He eagerly read through many of Lothair Mantelar's teachings, and always had been fascinated by the stories he heard about the pious Children of the Light. The ominous Hand of the Light most of all. And never mind the vile comments those that told the tales had about the "nosy Whitecloaks, rats that should stick their noses into Amadicia's sty soil". Endric seemed to be the only one family member that was not shaken by the death of the Lady Liander, his Lady Mother. When she was lowered into the earth so that the Tree's saplings might burst forth from her grave, he was the only one not to shed a tear. Yet, long after everyone was gone, he remained. And cried on the spot his dearest Lady Mother had left the face of the earth at to slumber beneath it, awaiting the return of the Tree of Man. From then on, he grew even more distant than before, shut himself off behind prayer and the Children's decrees. His Lord Father did not like that development, the times his mind wandered to and rested on his second-born, yet there did not seem to be much of a thing he could do about that. Until the days after Stanislas was expelled from the House and family. Endric suddenly found himself in the position of successor. A position he did not want, and he could not understand why his father had done such a move. Following that event, Endric noted...queer...behaviour that seemed uncommon for his Lord Father. Not just lunacy and misery at his wife's death, but... more... One night, when Endric failed to fall asleep, he strode through the corridors of the manor- and then, he heard something. His Lord Father Azan's voice."As the Great Lord commands, so shall it be." Rustling seemed to answer that, and then, silence. Not long afterwards, Lord Azan's body was found by his servants. Of the young lord Endric there was no sign. The council of Alanay literally spent months on how to proceed with the old, ramshackle manor. Endric was gone. Heading south-east, unbeknownst to the townsfolk and council of Alanay who thought that Old Grim had taken him and his father both. Category:Biographies Category:Children of the Light Bios Category:Hand of the Light Bios